


Turning On His Head

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: CPR, Emotional Orton, First Kiss, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Public Scene, Survivor Series 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Orton manages to hit Finn with an RKO, but Finn lands badly. Realizing what happened, Orton quickly carries Finn to the back, ignoring the optics. Bálton.





	Turning On His Head

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a weird pairing, but I was watching Survivor Series 2017 and this popped into my head. Enjoy!

Randy looked up as Finn slammed into Shane, sending him into the barricade. Scratching the back of his neck, Randy shifted over to his other side, waiting for Finn. Any second now, he would come rolling back into the ring, and then The Viper would strike.

Finn was predictable. He rolled into the ring, excited, and then Randy struck. One RKO, one knocked over Finn.

When Randy kneeled down to score the pin, however, he realized something was wrong. Finn’s neck was at a weird angle, and his mouth was slightly open, his breathing erratic. Placing two fingers on Finn’s neck, Randy thought,

 _He’s just faking. Any second now I’m gonna get punched. He….he’s not faking._ Tapping Finn on the nose, Randy said quietly,

“Finn? You okay, kid?” Finn didn’t respond. His eyelids didn’t even twitch. Randy put his fingers back on Finn’s neck and took a deep breath. Finn’s heartbeat was still thready.

“Randy, is everything okay?” the ref asked. His mind racing, Randy looked up at the ref and replied,

“No. Everything is not okay.” Then, not caring about the confusion he was causing, Randy placed his hands on Finn’s chest and began to perform CPR.

“Don’t make me kiss you, Finn,” Randy muttered as he pumped. Finn didn’t move, however. He didn’t flinch. Knowing what he had to do, Randy leaned forward, tilted Finn’s upward, then closed his eyes and breathed into Finn’s mouth.

Finn’s eyes snapped open, and he coughed in surprise. A huge smile appeared on Randy’s face, but it fell when he say Finn’s eyes fall out of focus. Pulling The Demon King into his arms, Randy carried Finn, bridal-style, out of the ring, ignoring the noise around him.

“Randy?” Finn groaned halfway up the ramp.

“Shhh,” The Viper whispered, tightening his grip on Finn. “Just breathe, Finn. Breathe.” Randy repeated that word over and over again, praying Finn didn’t die in his arms.

A stretcher was waiting backstage, and as soon as Randy stepped through the curtain, two paramedics took Finn from his arms. Running his hands through his hair, Randy found a quiet hallway backstage and sank down onto the floor, tears beginning to form. The Viper wasn’t usually a crier, but Finn, the man Randy had admired for years, could die before Randy got the chance to tell him how much he cared.

“Randy, what’s wrong?” Randy looked up at the voice and saw Seth standing over him, concerned. Swallowing, Randy asked,

“Did you see what just happened?”

“No, I went to the bathroom. Why?” Patting the spot beside him, Randy motioned for Seth to sit. It was easier this way.

“I hit Finn with an RKO, and he landed wrong.” Even just saying the words made Randy feel sick. “I had to give him CPR in the middle of the ring, and he instantly started to flicker out again when he woke up. I...I’m just scared he could die before I tell him that…” Randy burst into tears again, burying his head in his hands. Squeezing Randy’s shoulder, Seth whispered,

“Tell him what?” Looking up, Randy replied quietly,

“I think I’m in love with him.” Seth’s eyes widened, and Randy sobbed, “And all I keep thinking about is him slamming into the floor, his neck at an odd angle.”

“How long have you liked him?” Seth asked. Randy shook his head, sniffling.

“I’ve respected him for years, but I think it all started when he had that fatal 5-Way match at Extreme Rules.” Randy began to laugh, saying to Seth through his tears, “You probably think I’m crazy.”

“Finn passed out during that match, and if you respected him, it would make sense that you got worried,” Seth said gently.

“And then I just kept thinking about him,” Randy continued. “At first I was happy about it, because with us being on different brands, I wouldn’t have to worry about running into him and getting nervous. But then this match was scheduled, and I decided I was going to tell Finn how I felt.”

“But at least you saved him,” Seth said, smiling at Randy. When Randy looked at him in confusion, Seth explained, “You could have not noticed he was fading, and you could have pinned him. Instead, you did the heroic thing and saved Finn’s life.” Getting to his feet, Seth smirked, “Tell you what: I’ll go with you to the hospital to see him. How does that sound?”

“I would like that,” Randy replied, standing up as well. The two former Authority members shook hands, then walked to Randy’s car, ready to see Finn.

Thankfully, Finn was alive. He had a few broken bones in his neck, and a bone had managed to puncture Finn’s lung, which was what had caused him to pass out. Seth thanked the nurse, then turned and saw Randy at the door to Finn’s room. Smiling, Seth silently nodded at The Apex Predator. Returning the nod, Randy slowly opened the door, his posture similar to when Randy set up for an RKO. It was a horrible comparison.

Finn was sleeping, which made sense, due to him being on lots of painkillers. Wincing at the bandages wrapped around Finn’s chest and neck, Randy closed the door and pulled up a chair, not speaking. Even if Finn was awake, Randy didn’t know what to say.

“Hi,” Finn whispered when his eyelids fluttered open. A small small appearing, Randy whispered as Finn got used to the bright lights,

“Hi.” Turning, Finn winced, and Randy quickly said, “Try not to turn too much, you went through a lot.”

“What happened?” Finn groaned. Leaning forward, Randy replied, looking at the floor,

“You landed badly when I hit you with the RKO. I’m sorry.” Raising an eyebrow, Finn gasped sarcastically,

“What’s this? Is The Apex Predator actually apologizing for something?” Randy’s face turned red, and he smirked,

“You don’t know me outside the ring that well.” Then Randy’s face fell, realizing what he had just said and it’s implications.

“What’s wrong?” Finn asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Randy looked up at the young man before him and replied slowly,

“If I were to tell you something emotional, would you listen?” Finn nodded, and Randy looked at the floor again. “I...I think I’m in love with you, Finn Bálor, and I have been for a while.”

Finn’s eyes widened, but he didn’t speak. Randy stood up and turned to go, but Finn stuck out his hand.

“Stay,” The Demon King whispered. His back to Finn, a elated smile appeared on Randy’s face, but he quickly shrunk it. Turning back around, Randy sat down and took Finn’s hand, giving it a squeeze. Then, after a few seconds, Randy felt Finn begin to tug on his arm.

“What’s wrong?” Randy asked. Finn smiled.

“If I were to ask you to kiss me, what would you say?” Randy’s ears perked up at that, his eyes wide.

“Are you serious?! You really mean that?” Finn nodded, squeezing Randy’s hand again. Accepting the silent _I love you_ , Randy leaned forward, closed his eyes, and kissed Finn, this time happy that Finn was conscious.

Both men’s lips were soft, and after a few seconds, Finn’s tongue jutted into Randy’s mouth. Chuckling against Finn’s mouth, Randy laughed,

“Have you been crushing on me too, or is this just spur of the moment?”

“For me, it started after you turned away from The Wyatt Family.” Randy’s eyes widened this time, causing Finn to whisper, “You were right about me thinking you were mean in real life at first. But then the feud started…” Finn broke away from Randy and smiled. “And then I fell in love.”

Randy placed one hand on Finn’s good hip and kissed him again, leaning into the kiss this time. Finn returned it, and both men smiled. It seemed eerie and silly that if Finn hadn’t gotten injured, both men wouldn’t have discovered their mutual crush on each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
